


[83line/澈特] 哼我偏不!

by Heeteukxx83xx710701



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeteukxx83xx710701/pseuds/Heeteukxx83xx710701
Summary: 组长澈 x 组长特欢喜冤家 小甜饼带了一点赫海 源声 贤旭别太在意那些用词哈哈 不太熟
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

组长澈 x 组长特

(上)

蓝人集团是南韩其中一家最大的保险公司, 这家公司有成千上万的员工, 其中有二个员工几乎人人知晓, 他们就是销售部的金希澈和朴正洙.

这二人之所以人人知晓的原因并不是因为他们每个月的业绩有多彪炳, 也不是因为他们惊为天人的美貌, 而是他们出了名的不咬弦, 从入职的那一天起, 二人一斗就斗了十年...

销售部....

「赫宰啊....王先生还没到吗?」朴正洙从他的办公室走了出来, 看了一眼墙上的时钟, 距离和客户约好的时间已经过去了半个小时了.

李赫宰听到了朴正洙的声音, 僵直了身子, 手指颤抖着指向了不远处的会客室, 看着朴正洙的脸色一下子暗了下来, 李赫宰心里默默地哀嚎着.

本来他家上司朴正洙对他很好, 这份工作福利也很不错, 而且他家小男友李东海和他在同一家公司同一个部门工作, 这简直就是幸福的人生...问题就是...他家小男友的上司就是他上司的死敌金希澈....从来不对付的二位组长总是有意无意地把战火牵扯到他们这对小情侣的身上...

果然, 朴正洙甩给他一大叠文件要他处理好才能下班后, 就气冲冲地走进了金希澈的办公室, 房门「嘭」的一声被狠狠地关上了.

「金希澈!那明明是我的客户!」朴正洙小手一拍把办公桌上的文件夹都拍得掉在了地上.

「那又怎样?各凭本事而已...反正最后把单子签下的人, 是我!」金希澈弯腰把掉在地上的文件夹捡了起来, 放好在桌面上, 抬头向朴正洙扬起了得意的笑脸.

「你!金希澈我们走着瞧!这个月的业绩, 我是绝对不会输给你的!无赖!哼!」朴正洙被金希澈厚颜无耻的态度气得忍不住跺了跺脚, 脸颊被气得红卜卜的, 撂下几句狠话后就转身回到了自己的办公室.

「傻瓜!平常总说自己多利害多精明, 人家王先生的眼睛就差没长在你屁股上了!这都没看出来人家醉翁之意不在酒, 还敢答应人家以后亲自负责...要不是我, 你早就被吃光抹净了...居然还说我是无赖?啊西!李东海!今天之内给我把这些文件做好!」金希澈盯着对面办公室的朴正洙, 愈想愈觉得委屈, 愈委屈就觉得愈生气, 可怜成为炮灰的李东海抱着一叠比他还要高的文件从金希澈的办公室回到了自己的位置.

「呜...赫宰....这么多我怎么做嘛?」李东海向来眼浅, 被金希澈这样一吼, 又被眼前的文件吓了一跳, 眼泪说来说来.

「海海乖...这些我来做!」李赫宰边哄着自家男朋友, 边看了看面前的二叠文件, 心里绝望得彷彿看到了世界末日一样...

会议室...

「我认为下半年度我们的重点应该放在健康, 所以我们应该集中推销....」朴正洙话还没说完就被金希澈打断了.

「我不同意!这款保单的赔款率太高, 利润太小, 要推就应该推稳赚不亏的投资保单!」金希澈站了起来, 双手撑在桌子上, 双眼明显地看向对面的朴正洙.

「我不同意!」朴正洙觉得金希澈就是故意反对他的提议.

「我也不同意!」金希澈凑前了一点.

「我不同意你的不同意!」朴正洙也凑前了一点.

「我先你一步不同意!」金希澈再凑前了一点.

「我超级无敌不同意!」朴正洙又再凑前了一点.

看着金希澈的朴正洙之间的距离愈来愈近, 二人的鼻尖马上就要碰在一起了, 金钟云兴奋地拍了拍身旁的崔始源, 崔始源看着放在自己手臂上的手, 脸微微地红了起来, 悄悄地把手搭了上去, 吃瓜正吃得投入的人丝毫没有注意到.

而金希澈和朴正洙的上司, 部门的经理申东熙, 对二人的争吵早已习以为常, 毫不在意的他此刻只是满脑子都在想着下班后该吃炸猪扒还是辣炒猪肉, 想得就差口水还没滴在桌子上了...

下班时间...

朴正洙把文件夹合上伸了个懒腰, 看了看对面办公室的金希澈正在把东西收好准备关上房门下班, 朴正洙匆忙把东西扫进背包, 抢在金希澈之前跑到电梯门前按下关门的按钮, 还不忘给金希澈吐了个鬼脸.

金希澈气愤地捶了下关上的电梯门, 看着正缓缓下落的楼层数字, 愈想愈不服气, 转身又跑向了后楼梯, 一路狂奔, 终于在公司拐弯的马路尽头看到了朴正洙的身影, 顺了顺喘得不行的呼吸, 大步走向了那走得缓慢的人.

「唷...朴组长走路也太慢了吧?」金希澈走到了朴正洙的身边, 步伐不知不觉中就变慢了起来.

「唷...金组长管得可真宽呢!关你什么事?」朴正洙撇了一眼并肩走在他身边的人, 伸手顺了顺自己的浏海.

「朴正洙你...该不会是故意在等我吧?」金希澈忽然走到朴正洙的面前看向他, 朴正洙一下止不住脚步, 整个人撞进了金希澈的怀里, 脸颊微微地发红.

「谁...谁等你了?啊金希澈!你少自作多情了!警告你不要跟着我!」朴正洙一把推开面前的金希澈, 佯装着生气地鼓起了脸颊转身就快步往家的方向走, 金希澈揉了揉被摔疼的胳膊, 看着朴正洙鼓成一只小仓鼠似的脸颊笑了笑, 又起身跟在了前面还走得不远的朴正洙身后.

天色渐渐变得昏暗, 朴正洙下意识地加快了脚步, 在他回家的那条必经之路上, 有一条总是带着点阴沉的暗巷, 白天里朴正洙还能若无其事地走着, 可一到夜晚, 朴正洙心里总觉得有点寒.

眼看前面就是那条暗巷了, 朴正洙抿了抿嘴唇, 金希澈不知道什么时候又走在了他的身边, 他下意识地往金希澈的方向挪了一点.

突然一个黑影在角落冒出, 朴正洙被吓了一跳, 抓紧了金希澈的手臂不肯放, 紧紧闭上的眼睛在金希澈再三保证下才敢张开一条小缝, 在看到不远处正歪着脑袋舔着自己的小猫后才松了一口气.

直到走出暗巷, 朴正洙这才发现自己正亲暱地挽着金希澈的手臂, 后知后觉地红了脸颊, 放开了手, 心虚地整理了一下本来就很整洁的头发, 低下了头故意不去看金希澈.

「你去哪儿?」看着金希澈忽然转了身往别的方向走, 朴正洙脱口而出就喊了出来.

「怎么?这么快就舍不得我啦?」金希澈转了回来, 像个痞子一样凑到朴正洙的面前笑着.

「作梦吧你!我是怕你不知道去哪儿作乱了, 影响我们小区的安危而已!」朴正洙哼了一声转身就往自己家的方向走去, 双手捂在了胸口, 心脏不受控制地狂跳着.

看着朴正洙气得头也不回的背影, 金希澈嘴角的笑容更深了, 直到口袋里的电话再次震动了起来, 金希澈这才回过了神, 看着手机上上百条的信息, 再看了眼时间, 和友人相约的时间已经过了大半个小时了, 看来, 他今天又得请客了...

抬头看了眼前面的街道, 那人的踪影早已消失不见, 金希澈把手机放回了口袋里, 加快了脚步往餐厅走去....

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

组长澈 x 组长特

酒吧里...

「正洙哥!要不...你还是放弃吧...」金厉旭看了眼朴正洙面前摆放着的十几款酒精浓度极高的酒, 再一次开口劝着朴正洙, 扭过了头也示意一旁的男朋友帮忙劝说.

「对啊!正洙哥你平常都不喝酒的, 这可是喝酒比赛耶....你能行吗?要不还是放弃吧!」曹圭贤作为和金希澈喝过几次酒的人, 自然知道朴正洙今晚不管说什么都不可能赢得过金希澈.

「不行!凭什么金希澈能参加我就不能?行了行了...我要调整我的心情, 你们别吵我!」朴正洙心里其实也是紧张得不行, 就算别人不知道佢的酒量, 他自己也是知道的, 可是那天气上心头就一时冲动地报名了, 要是现在才说退出比赛, 他恐怕就要被金希澈耻笑一辈子了..

一群人把他和金希澈围在了中间, 申东熙拿着个酒瓶兴高彩烈地宣布着比赛正式开始, 朴正洙把眼前一杯五颜六色的鸡尾酒灌进了嘴里, 辛辣的酒味充斥着整个口腔, 滑过喉咙时似乎还带了点火辣的感觉.

喝不惯酒的朴正洙被高浓度酒精的苦涩味惹得忍不住皱了一下眉头, 转身看着旁边的金希澈已经喝完了第二杯, 胜负欲掩盖了理智, 朴正洙把桌面上的酒一杯接着一杯地全灌进了肚子里...

眼前的视线渐渐变得模糊, 身旁同事们的叫喊声变得忽大忽小的, 朴正洙最后的意识停留在了面前的那一杯被他喝光的威士忌...

睁开双眼的那一刻, 朴正洙先是感受到了额角传来的疼痛, 然后是彷彿被车子压过了全身的酸痛感, 特别是后腰窝和身后那个不可描述的位置....等等.....我刚刚说什么来着?

猛地把双眼睁开, 看了看旁边还在熟睡的金希澈, 朴正洙脑海里关于昨晚的记忆一下子全部回了笼, 简单而言就是酒后糊涂了...他和金希澈干柴烈火, 翻云覆雨, 翻得一塌糊涂的那一种...

金希澈在他身边睡得很沉, 朴正洙侧过了身伸出一根手指轻轻触碰着金希澈的嘴唇, 昨晚这双唇吻住自己时实在太急着进攻, 加上酒精的影响, 朴正洙根本没有机会好好体验, 现在才知道这双唇原来那么柔软.

眼角忽然发现金希澈的肩膀上有一排很深的牙印, 不等朴正洙觉得疑惑, 脑海里就象是知道他的想法似的, 自动回放了那一段让人脸红耳赤的回忆, 在不知道第几次哭着向金希澈求饶后, 随着金希澈的一声低吼, 朴正洙颤抖着用力咬上了金希澈的肩膀.

重新平躺着躺回床上, 朴正洙被脑海里的回忆搞得从脸颊到脖子都一片通红, 盯着洁白的天花, 心里面百感交集, 是酸是甜是苦, 他完全说不上来..

公司里面的人都说他和金希澈像水跟油一样, 互不相融, 可只有他自己知道, 在那些众所周知的争吵和不和的背后, 是他对金希澈那不为人知的爱意, 不知道从哪一次争吵开始, 他对金希澈的感情就慢慢地变了调, 他渴望着把爱意说出口, 可又害怕爱意说出口后, 他就连和对方吵架的资格都失去了, 最终, 还是只敢用一次次的争吵和气愤去掩盖一次次的脸红心跳...

旁边的人终于醒了过来, 朴正洙坐了起来靠在了床头, 二人互相看着彼此一言不发, 直到金希澈伸手抚上了他放在床上的手.

「都是成年人, 我们都喝醉了, 你不需要觉得要对我负什么责...何况我是男生, 又不会有什么后果...」朴正洙低头看了一眼二人交叠在一起的手, 不着痕迹地苦笑了一下后轻轻把手抽了出来.

「我就要负责!」金希澈把朴正洙的手扯了回来紧紧牵着.

「何必呢?你又不喜欢我...」朴正洙没好气地看着金希澈.

「我喜欢你!」金希澈一脸认真的模样差点就让朴正洙都要相信了, 眨了眨眼睛努力按捺着不断加速的心跳.

「那我不喜欢你!」朴正洙低下了头, 不敢去看金希澈, 就怕眼神会不小心把他心里的想法全都透露出来.

「那我喜欢你!」金希澈把朴正洙的手牵得更紧.

「啊金希澈都这种时候了, 你还要跟我唱反调吗?那好啊...那如果我说我也喜欢你呢?」朴正洙被气得不小心就把心底的话都说出来了, 想着趁这个机会说一次真话然后好死了这条心, 却又忍不住地期待着金希澈的回答.

「那我还是喜欢你!朴正洙, 要是你听不懂我就说到你懂为止, 我说我喜欢你!想和你永远在一起的那种喜欢!」金希澈把本来就大的眼睛睁得更大, 生怕朴正洙不相信他似的.

「你...不是喜欢和我作对吗?怎么现在不跟我唱反调了?」朴正洙水灵的眼睛一眨一眨的, 脸颊浮上了红晕, 心里象是被灌了蜜糖一样甜丝丝的.

「因为这是我的真心话...傻瓜...这么多年来, 我一直跟你吵架跟你唱反调, 不都是为了让你多注意我嘛...你就不奇怪, 为什么这十年来你换了十几个部门, 我们却还是在同一个部门吗?很久以前我就喜欢你了...然后...经过昨晚...我就更喜欢你了!」深情的表白说着说着就变了色, 朴正洙被金希澈扑倒在床上重新压着.

「放开我啦!」朴正洙双手抵在金希澈的胸膛, 实际上却半点力都没有使上.

「我偏不!」金希澈一手扣紧了朴正洙的腰, 俯身吻住了那双昨晚被自己啃得又红又肿的唇.

「唔....你昨晚做得那么狠...还很痛耶...」朴正洙被吻得几乎缺氧, 金希澈另一只手不安份地在朴正洙身上游走着.

「真的很痛吗?那...要不算了?」金希澈对自己昨晚的行为有多激烈多少还是有点记忆的, 看着朴正洙闪着泪光的眼眸实在舍不得, 心想只好委屈一下小小澈了.

「别...你轻点就好了嘛...」朴正洙把正想起身的金希澈重新拉了回来, 双腿缠上了金希澈的后腰.

「啊朴正洙你真的是...啊西...算你赢了小狐狸!我栽给你了...早就栽给你了!」金希澈双手撑在朴正洙的两侧, 如果说刚刚的小小澈还只是刚睡醒的状态, 那现在就是被身下的人勾得不仅醒了还精神抖擞了...

「是吗?那你就做好准备栽一辈子吧金希澈!唔...」金希澈的理智被朴正洙勾得没了踪影, 等不及朴正洙把话说完就又吻了上去, 等到二人终于想起来退房时, 已经是第二天的中午了...

后记

「赫宰啊!这些文件你帮我做好吧!我跟希澈约了要去看电影, 看完还要去吃烛光晚餐呢...嘻嘻..今天是我们恋爱三个月纪念日嘛...那我们先走囉!」朴正洙把一大叠文件交到了李赫宰的手里顺利喂了把狗粮后, 当着所有人的面在金希澈的唇上印上一吻, 然后二人腻腻歪歪头也不回地离开了.

「赫宰!呜...希澈哥又给了我好多文件怎么办啊?」李东海哭得李赫宰心都疼了, 一边忙着哄男朋友, 一边看着那两大叠文件, 心里忍不住地质问上天, 为什么不管这二人在不在一起, 遭殃的总是我李赫宰?

END


End file.
